


the dark side of the moon

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Some Humor, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Бесконечные ночи в погоне по извилистым тропинкам, корням вековых деревьев, хруст веток под ногами и свист ветра в ушах – всё это невероятно, незабываемо и необыкновенно. Но не когда ты оборотень. (werewolf!au)
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	the dark side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> максимально странное старьё из 2018

Не то чтобы Юкхэю не нравится быть особенным – его вполне устраивает наличие крепких мышц, которые позволяют ему развивать запредельную скорость и обгонять других; ему льстит ощущать себя сильнейшим и даже опаснейшим, когда один вид его наводит панику и ужас на видящих его живых существ. За полгода он успевает изучить лес вдоль и поперёк, словно это его собственный дом (в принципе, так оно и есть в каком-то смысле). Бесконечные ночи в погоне по извилистым тропинкам, корням вековых деревьев, хруст веток под ногами и свист ветра в ушах – всё это невероятно, незабываемо и необыкновенно.

Но не когда ты оборотень.

Каждое полнолуние означает для Юкхэя нечеловеческую боль, ломоту в теле, высокую температуру и почти полную потерю рассудка. Он мучается в агонии до превращения в зверя, а потом начинается самое сложное – продержаться до наступления утра (никого не убив).

Контролировать себя с каждым разом получается всё лучше, поэтому полуночные обращения уже не доставляют особых проблем или хлопот. Главное – заранее выбраться в лес и перетерпеть несколько часов до рассвета. С первыми лучами солнца проклятие – а иначе это никак не назовёшь – отступает, Юкхэй вновь становится человеком; разодранные плечи и колени он скрывает в заготовленной ранее одежде, которую прячет под большим камнем у озера. Здесь – его тайное место, крохотный шалаш, где он проводит тяжёлые ночи или отсыпается после безостановочных поисков добычи. В обличии волка он не брезгует мелкой живностью, обитающей в лесу, или рыбой в чистых озёрных водах; для своего обычного же состояния в теле человека он хранит несколько металлических банок с консервами и пачку сырных крекеров, завёрнутых для большей надёжности в старую куртку. 

Юкхэй относительно рад тому, что живёт в двух тысячах километров от родителей, ведь они хотя бы не могут видеть его страданий; он не хочет беспокоить родных понапрасну, пусть и испытывает некоторые трудности с самоконтролем раз в месяц при новолунии. Им не к чему знать о том, что Юкхэй перестал быть просто человеком: после этой грандиозной новости они непременно упекут его в больницу или заставят посещать психотерапевта. Юкхэй такой жизни не хочет.

Будь на то его воля, он бы в ту же секунду отказался от вынужденного бытия волком. Но не ему выбирать – у него вообще не было выбора.

И, вероятно, не будет до самой смерти.

Если он её, конечно, дождётся.

//

В одно особенно плохое утро он привычным маршрутом возвращается к своему убежищу после полночи рысканий за добычей, обнажённый и покрытый новыми ранами и ссадинами.

И застывает на влажной земле.

У озера, опираясь спиной о камень, сидит человек. В смысле, настоящий человек, а не оборотень, как Юкхэй. Его широкая спина в коричневой куртке чуть сгорблена, будто он просидел уже много часов кряду, и сейчас чувствует ноющую боль в пояснице. По его серой панамке Юкхэй понимает, что мужчина (а это определённо так) является рыбаком – он до сего момента часто встречал их в лесу, но обычно они удят на другом берегу озера. Что привело этого человека сюда, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. И задавать вопросы, когда ты сам без одежды, как-то неловко.

Крайне неловко.

Юкхэй уже собирается незаметно подползти к шалашу, когда рыбак внезапно оборачивается и с ужасом в глазах смотрит на него. Это не мужчина вовсе – такой же молодой парень, как и он сам. Бледный, худощавый и веснушчатый, он инстинктивно пугается мускулистого Юкхэя и сглатывает ком в горле, отчего его кадык судорожно дёргается. Он не двигается и вперивается взглядом в голого парня напротив, который тоже не шевелится и, кажется, почти не дышит – впервые оборотня застают врасплох на его собственной территории. И то, что он демонстрирует незнакомцу все свои прелести и боевые царапины, сильнее усугубляет ситуацию. Юкхэй осторожно присаживается на сырой песок и прикрывает стратегически важные места руками. Белый, как лист бумаги, рыбак падает в обморок.

Вот как-то так он знакомится с Чону.

Правда, о том, что он оборотень, Юкхэй тактично умалчивает и ведёт себя так, словно это в порядке вещей разгуливать по лесу голышом. Он убеждает Чону в том, что просто принимает солнечные ванны и закаляет свой организм; вот только солнца нет уже целую неделю, и сизые облака клубятся в небесной синеве.

Чону делает вид, что верит ему. Или не делает и действительно верит в этот бред.

Юкхэй склоняется ко второму варианту.

Но после нескольких встреч на том же месте у вод озера он осознаёт, насколько наивен и доверчив его новый знакомый (другом назвать его язык не поворачивается). Они говорят о всякой ерунде, о погоде и рыбах – Юкхэй разбирается в этом однозначно лучше Чону, – которые всё никак не хотят ловиться. Они вместе провожают не один золотистый закат, отражающийся на поверхности водоёма, но рассвет по-прежнему остаётся отдельным для каждого. Юкхэй не хочет шокировать горе-рыбака, а тот, вероятно, очень стеснителен, чтобы спросить об этом. 

После захода солнца они прощаются, и Чону уходит обратно домой, а оборотень дожидается появления полной луны, округлой и освещающей утонувшую во мраке землю. И лишь луна – его верная спутница – становится свидетелем мук и терзаний юноши, обречённого нести на себе бремя защитника леса.

//

Пасмурным вечером промозглого октября они вдвоём сидят на клетчатом пледе, который принёс Чону, и пьют тёплый чай из термоса (вернее, пьёт только Чону, а Юкхэй витает где-то в своих мыслях). Холодный ветер шумит в вершинах бесконечных сосен, ему вторят крики птиц, отправляющихся в южные края; Чону кутается в безразмерную куртку цвета пожухлых листьев и натягивает ворот свитера до подбородка – он жутко замёрз, но молчит, чтобы не прослыть слабаком (хотя бы не рядом с загорелым великаном-другом), однако его зубы стучат друг о друга довольно громко. На этот звук и просыпается Юкхэй: озирается по сторонам, чешет переносицу и делает глоток чая, порядком остывшего. Он оборачивается к Чону и долго всматривается в его лицо, пытаясь узнать, откуда доносится стук. По посиневшим губам и дрожащей челюсти он догадывается, что (кто) является его источником. 

– Тебе холодно? – удивлённым тоном вопрошает Юкхэй; он на минуту забывает, что не всем круглосуточно жарко и душно, как ему – единственный плюс быть волком.

– Н-нет, – сипит Чону, мотая головой. – Всё в порядке. 

Юкхэй в этом сомневается и стаскивает с себя толстовку, подавая ту опешившему соседу. Парень секунду медлит, а потом всё же с благодарностью забирает кофту из чужих рук. Он скидывает куртку и натягивает толстовку прямо на свой вязаный свитер; долгожданное тепло разливается по телу, и он с блаженством потягивается, улыбаясь. Кофта ещё хранит жар кожи Юкхэя и его аромат. Чону морщится и вдыхает снова.

– От тебя пахнет псиной.

Юкхэй давится остатками чая и долго кашляет, выплёвывая содержимое чашки себе на штаны. Так неудачно спалиться, как он, надо постараться. 

– Ну спасибо, удружил.

– Да нет же, я не это имел в виду, – резво восклицает Чону. – Мне нравится твой запах. И ты очень горячий, вот. – Краской с его лица можно писать багровые закаты над озером; щёки прежде бледного Чону розовеют, выдавая неимоверное смущение и волнение. Он переводит дыхание и пытается совладать с собой. – В смысле, твоя толстовка горячая. Тёплая, да.

– Пожалуй, сочту это за комплимент, – хмыкает Юкхэй и откладывает чашку на плед. 

– Я всегда хотел завести собаку, – произносит Чону спустя пять минут молчания. 

_Можешь завести меня_ , думает Юкхэй.

Впрочем, это звучит довольно двусмысленно.

Какое облегчение, что Чону не телепат.

– Сначала родителям было не до этого, потом появилась на свет моя сестрёнка, и мысли о питомце отошли на второй план, – продолжает парень севшим голосом. — Вскоре окончил школу, и времени стало катастрофически не хватать. А мечты так и остались мечтами. Мне не хватает верного друга.

– Я могу быть твоим другом, – уже вслух проговаривает Юкхэй. – Если тебе это нужно, конечно.

– Я буду рад дружить с тобой, – Чону протягивает свою ладонь и касается оголённого плеча парня, легонько сжимая.

И где-то на этом моменте Юкхэй теряется в глубине его карих глаз.

О том, что он не обычный человек, Юкхэй рассказывать не планирует, во всяком случае, до одного дня точно. Их привычные пустяковые разговоры потихоньку сходят на нет, и Чону неловко мнёт панаму в своих руках, не решаясь продолжать беседу. Он выдыхает пар в студёный воздух осени и наблюдает за багряным солнцем на небосводе; в ноябре темнеет раньше, и горизонт заливается красноватым отблеском последних лучей. Через десять минут светило уходит на покой до следующего утра, и серые облака заполоняют атмосферу. Юкхэй тоже не роняет ни слова и изучает собственные руки, поцарапанные и израненные, с выступившими венами, оплетающими запястья и предплечья. Вечер стремительно наступает, сгущаются первые сумерки; звёзд не видно, но поднимающийся выше полумесяц отчётливо проявляется за облаками.

Юкхэй напрягается и бросает мимолётный взгляд на окоченевшего Чону рядом; тот замечает уставившегося на него парня и вопросительно смотрит в ответ. Стоит избавиться от впечатлительного рыбака, пока не наступило время обращения в волка. 

– Тебе разве не нужно домой? – без лишних прелюдий задаёт вопрос Юкхэй, вводя парня в ступор.

– Я тебе настолько надоел, что ты хочешь поскорее отделаться от меня? – По тону Чону непонятно, обижен он или удивлён. Он медлит секунду перед тем, как опустить ладонь на колено Юкхэя. – Я знаю, что ты особенный. Но не волнуйся – я никому не расскажу.

Юкхэй замирает, силясь вспомнить, когда мог попасться Чону на глаза, но ничего так и не вспоминает.

– Как ты узнал? – хрипло спрашивает Юкхэй, крепко сжимая руку парня на своём колене.

– Я видел тебя однажды, ну, когда ты был волком, – последнее слово Чону произносит неуверенно, словно до сих пор не понимает, было ли это на самом деле или нет. – Ты спрятался за камнем здесь, на берегу, а через секунду вылез в человечьем обличье. И совершенно голый.

– Как в нашу первую встречу, – заканчивает за него Юкхэй и тихо усмехается. – И ты не боишься меня?

– Ты же не опасен, наверное. Во всяком случае, я постараюсь тебя не злить, – улыбается Чону, подтягивая колени к груди. Он кладёт голову на них и изучает лицо парня напротив из-под рваной чёлки, закрывающей его глаза.

– Лучше тебе вернуться домой, не хочу, чтобы ты это видел. Скоро стемнеет, и я перестану быть нормальным человеком. Прошу, уходи.

– Я никуда не уйду. Не беспокойся за меня: я всегда могу уплыть отсюда, – Чону кивает на озеро. – И, знаешь, я люблю собак.

Юкхэй от его слов заливается смехом и валится спиной на песок, продолжая хохотать.

– Можешь приручить меня, если хочешь.

_Опять двусмысленная фраза._ Он ведёт себя, как чёртов пикапер. 

– Думаю, я буду долго мучиться с тобой, – говорит Чону, запуская пальцы в волосы и откидывая чёлку со лба. – Но я готов ждать.

Луна поднимается выше на ночном небе и достигает зенита. Юкхэй предусмотрительно отходит подальше и снимает с себя толстовку, следом расстёгивает джинсы. Чону немного смущается, но неотрывно наблюдает за каждым его действием. Когда лунный свет освещает лицо загорелого парня, начинается то самое превращение: кожа кое-где растягивается и разрывается, вены на руках вздуваются и чернеют, на них появляется бурый мех, стремительно покрывающий всё тело юноши. Спустя пару мгновений на месте Юкхэя появляется волк, только гораздо крупнее своих диких сородичей. Он не набрасывается на Чону, не рычит и не раскрывает пасть. Просто ждёт (?) чего-то.

Чону осторожно поднимается с пледа и делает шаг в его сторону, намереваясь подойти и рассмотреть вблизи. Но первородный страх (инстинкт самосохранения, чёрт бы его побрал) охватывает целиком и полностью, руки немеют и ноги становятся ватными. Его всего трясет, и эта дрожь никак не унимается, хотя он внутренне успокаивает себя и говорит, что огромный волк перед ним – тот же самый Юкхэй, который болтал с ним каких-то пять минут назад. Самовнушение и вправду действует на него положительно; оцепенение отпускает, и он делает ещё один шаг, останавливаясь прямо перед оборотнем. На него глядят два больших глаза цвета орехового дерева, с рыжими крапинками на радужке, – глаза Юкхэя. 

Чону почти невесомо проводит ладонью по бурой шёрстке и чешет за ухом; волк тычется мордой ему в живот, требуя ласки. Парень усмехается и продолжает гладить пушистую спину, утопая в мягком и густом покрове.

– Когда ты не болтаешь всякую чепуху, то просто душка, – улыбается Чону, отстраняясь. Юкхэй-который-волк бодает его в плечо и валит на землю, принимаясь мстить. Чону задыхается от смеха и принимается щекотать друга; возникает чувство, словно он действительно завёл собаку и сейчас играет с ней, как все остальные хозяева веселятся с любимыми животными. Пожалуй, ради этого стоило побороть свой страх и прикоснуться к влажному носу псевдо-пса, который смотрит теперь на него с некой благодарностью и ожиданием. 

Они так сидят у озера до рассвета, когда небо проясняется и растворяет в свете ночь. Волк начинает скулить и бегать туда-сюда, привлекая к себе внимание Чону. И он понимает – взамен оборотня сейчас появится Юкхэй.

Возвращение в человеческую форму куда менее болезненно и в разы быстрее: Чону моргает – и вот уже видит настоящего Юкхэя, смуглого и мускулистого, абсолютно голого и абсолютно счастливого. Наверное, так на него действуют обращения.

– Я чертовски голоден, – вместо приветствия изрекает юноша, без стеснения подходя к Чону. Тот всячески избегает смотреть ниже пояса, но на секунду всё-таки натыкается туда взглядом. Вот чёрт. – Скажи спасибо, что не сожрал тебя раньше времени. А ведь мог бы.

– Знаешь, было лучше, когда ты лаял, – огрызается рыбак, складывая термос и пустые контейнеры обратно в рюкзак. Он цепляет одежду высоченного товарища и бросает ему, не глядя: – И оденься уже, наконец, а то заметит ещё кто-нибудь.

– Не переживай, меня только ты голым видел, – смеётся Юкхэй, послушно натягивая джинсы и свитер. Чону от его дерзости краснеет (снова) и тянет молнию на куртке до верха, скрывая в вороте лицо. – Я буду твоим верным псом, если захочешь. И только тебе можно меня приручить, – выдыхает он на ухо Чону. 

– Юкхэй.

– Что?

– Заткнись.

Чону разворачивается и идёт по направлению к выходу из леса. Юкхэй догоняет его и дарит кроткое «спасибо» в обветренные губы: спасибо за то, что был со мной в одну из безумных ночей; спасибо за то, что не побоялся подойти; спасибо за то, что позаботился и не оттолкнул. 

В столь знаменательный момент предательски урчит живот – Юкхэй по-прежнему хочет есть.

Чону протяжно вздыхает и тянет парня за собой: придётся-таки накормить своего нового питомца.


End file.
